


Silver Core

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Patrick doesn't do anything about it, because he can't take that step back to look at Pete rationally. So the next time Pete acts up when Bob is around, Bob grabs his arm and drags him to his room in the communal house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Core

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble with a different werewolf AU, and thought maybe I should just recast all the wolves, so I started thinking out loud on Twitter. And then instead of making it Mike/Tom, it became Pete/Patrick/Bob. The hard part of this would be walking the fine line between Bob knowing what the hell he's doing and not falling into the trap of one person can fix everything about another person.

Patrick's the alpha. Pete's unstable. Bill and Christine are happily mated. Adam's practically still a puppy. Then somehow there's Mike and Tom.

Pete does something (while a wolf) that's just a little over the edge/out of control. Bob slaps him down, literally.

It gets back to Patrick, of course, and he is not happy with Bob, who tells him, "You can't have an unstable wolf. It's bad for the whole pack."

Patrick reminds Bob that he's the alpha.

Bob says, "I know that, but you need to do something about this, or I will."

Of course Patrick doesn't do anything about it, because he can't take that step back to look at Pete rationally. So the next time Pete acts up when Bob is around, Bob grabs his arm and drags him to his room in the communal house.

Pete is so bemused by this turn of events that he just goes along, and doesn't bother to struggle until Bob snaps cuffs over his wrists.

"What the fuck?"

"They're silver core," Bob tells him. "You won't be able to shift. You can stay here until you calm the fuck down."

Bob's not too worried about his room - he doesn't have that much shit anyway - so he closes the door and locks it from the outside. He stays close, listening to Pete rage at him and throw himself around the room. He's not surprised when Patrick shows up.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Taking care of shit you won't." Bob stands his ground even under Patrick's glare.

Patrick doesn't stop glaring, but he doesn't let Pete out either. He stands with Bob, arms crossed over his chest.

"You want to get him something to eat?" Bob asks when Pete finally goes quiet. "Something healthy that he'll actually eat."

Patrick brings back a plate of food, but leaves Bob to be the one to take it in to Patrick.

Pete sulks at Bob and the plate of food. "I'm going to tell Patrick you locked me up."

Bob just hands over the plate. "Patrick knows. Come on, you think I could lock you up in the main house without him knowing about it?"

Pete stills with the plate in his hands. Bob can practically see him deciding if it's worth throwing it. Pete's not completely thoughtless all the time; he inhales instead, and then says, "Patrick?"

There's a moment when Bob thinks Patrick's not going to say anything, even though he can smell that Patrick's still standing outside the door, but then Patrick comes into view, not venturing any farther in than the doorway.

"You're going to let him do this?"

Patrick's head drops, not enough that he's acknowledging anyone else's dominance, just a little. "Nothing else is working."


End file.
